


Wanna Know How I Got These Scars

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Electrocution, Gen, Teenage!Emma, i did not research how that works i did not research healing i said screw it, nonbinary!tomoe, tbf so did fromsoft, teenage!Genichiro, there are a couple other characters but not important enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Genichiro got very messed up by electricity when he was learning and Isshin was. Less than happy about it.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina & Emma, Genichiro Ashina & Isshin Ashina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Wanna Know How I Got These Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Two separate gundam fics forced their way into existence before I could finish this but nervous energy tonight finally came through to stop me from doomscrolling
> 
> If I screwed up with xe/xem please let me know, I pretty much only use that pronoun set in fic writing right now so I don't get a lot of normal practice.
> 
> Haori is an overcoat; between Isshin only wearing a shirt as Tengu and Genichiro stripping at first opportunity, I tend to headcanon that both of the are allergic to shirts and just wear the haori.

“Again?” Emma just sighed and went back to the book she had been reading as Genichiro ducked into her room, sliding the door shut behind him. “He’s going to notice you patching that, it’s right on a seam.”

“Yes but he might not notice immediately and I can tell him it happened a while ago when he does.” Genichiro had spare fabric with him, and a small sewing kit, and was already looking at a burned patch of his haori, trying to figure out how to cut the burned pieces off without taking more of the good fabric than he had too.

“How do you keep burning holes in your stuff, anyway, I thought you didn’t have normal candles in your room anymore.”

“It’s the training I’m doing with Tomoe, xe’s teaching me to throw lighting finally.”

“Didn’t Isshin say he didn’t want you to learn that?” Emma closed her book on one finger and was now giving a worried look to Genichiro, who paused in his fabric cutting to look back.

“Well, yes, but we think it might be really important to learn? Any advantage you can get, he’s said. And using lighting would be a really big advantage.”

“Is that why you keep hiding in here to fix your stuff?”

“Yeah, that’s the downside, I told Tomoe I don’t want Grandfather to know until I can prove that it’s useful. And that’s not yet, not if I’m still burning things because my timing’s off.”

Emma nodded and went back to her book. “I’d be more careful if I were you, because if you show up with your skin burned Dogen will tell Isshin something’s up.”

“I’m being careful, just the timing is tricky. And I’m just using lightning Tomoe is summoning, not normal stuff.”

“Still. If you burn yourself you can’t hide in here for months while it heals, Genichiro.”

“I’m not going to burn myself, Emma.” She nodded, unconvinced, and returned to her book while Genichiro carefully patched the fabric. “Anyway, Tomoe is worried about it too, xe’s keeping a couple of buckets of water nearby when we practice.”

“Which. Not in the castle-”

“No, of course not. We’re out in the valley. Not that far out, but there’s an old graveyard below the serpent shrine that has a pond next to it. As long as we’re back before it’s dark, it’s fine.” Emma nodded, apparently having exhausted her questions, and there was silence except for the occasional turning of a page or Genichiro’s steady progress hiding the burned sleeve.

“Finished, thank you Emma.”

“I won’t tell anyone you were here.”

“You’re the best, I’ll talk to you later.”

Dogen was drinking. And Orangutan was drinking. And Isshin was drinking. And like four other people Emma knew to varying degrees were drinking as well. As soon as Emma judged them drunk enough not to notice she put the sake jar down carefully and left the room, trusting the older apprentices would keep an eye on them like they usually did. Instead, she grabbed her winter haori and left the castle for the Serpent Shrine. Tomoe wasn’t in the drinking group and Genichiro had left earlier and Emma was sure they were out throwing lighting or however Tomoe was training him and she wanted to watch. 

There was a ladder here right outside the shrine, and makeshift bridges and more ladders over to the graveyard, a ramshackle path showing how this area had become disused, but Tomoe’s instantly recognizable silhouette was not visible; only Genichiro, in the patched haori, practicing stances again. He jumped when he suddenly saw her, then calmed down to see it was just Emma.

“I thought you were Tomoe. Or Grandfather.”

“Tomoe? Xe’s not out here?”

“No, I’m not actually supposed to be right now either, Tomoe thinks there’s an actual storm coming in. Xe’s looking for something for Lord Takeru today, but I wanted to practice.”

“Not-”

“No I’m not going to try and throw real lightning, Emma, I know where I am with training and it isn’t there yet. I was going over other stances.”

“Alright. I’ll have to sneak out some other time to watch you.”

“Is that what you came out here for?”

“Well after listening to you talk about it, yes. I wanted to watch.”

“Well…” Genichiro looked up at the clouds; already these were darker than they had been when Emma arrived, and the wind was blowing more strongly.

“Don’t, Genichiro, I don’t want to drag you back up that hill and someone will tell Isshin if they see me.”

“I mean, I’m getting better at it, the sleeve yesterday was a fluke. I haven’t burned something like that for a while.”

“Genichiro, seriously, don’t. We should both head back if you’re thinking like that, especially if it’s about to start raining.” He was staring at the clouds, chewing on his lip, when Emma grabbed his shoulder and gave a light tug. “Not right now. Later, when Tomoe’s around.” And he nodded, to her relief, and followed as she started towards the makeshift bridge. 

There was a flash, and a deafening crack, and then rain; suddenly enough that Emma was still covering her ears and when she felt the drops start hitting her skin. She turned back, and Genichiro was right next to her, eyes wide; now he was tugging on her to hurry. 

“The storm’s right here, we’re gonna be soaked by the time we get to the castle.” She nodded and started forward, out of his grasp, and turned back when he didn’t keep up.

Genichiro had stopped, half turned back, and was staring upward. Emma watched him in slow motion grab at his sword and start to jump, saw the briefest flash of light from the clouds, and started to run as Genichiro caught the wild lightning that would have hit both of them and swing his sword- but his feet hit the ground before he finished the movement, and the sound ripped through her ears again his haori caught fire more than it had to cause that little burn on the sleeve, but Emma was on the ground holding her ears from what had felt more like a punch than a sound. It only lasted a moment before she pushed herself back up and grabbed Genichiro, out like a log and just as unwieldy, and pulled the smouldering haori off. 

“Burns, both arms, part of his torso.” Center yourself and focus, Dogen had told her. You will be treating people you see everyday of your life and it will not always be something you can fix. Focus on what you can do. “Patient is not awake, area is not safe, move the patient somewhere safe.” Leverage, Dogen had taught her too, when she was small and treating larger patients and now that it was clear she would always be small treating larger patients. She managed to get him onto her shoulder and walked as quickly as she could, carrying him, back to the ladder, somehow managed to drag him up the ladder, and back towards the castle. It was a full on downpour now; the guards hadn’t closed this gate yet, small mercies, if they said anything when she hobbled through carrying Genichiro she didn’t hear it, this part of the castle was still quiet, and- Dogen was drunk. She froze, halfway between her room and the operatories, staring at the hallway that led to the room she had fled barely an hour earlier. Dogen was drunk, he couldn’t help, she would have to do this herself- 

No! Destroyed clothing was one thing, but Genichiro needed actual medical attention, not what the youngest apprentice could do. Breathing hard, she got him into the operatory and yelled for Doujon, the most senior apprentice right now. He frowned as he came around a screen- he was a former Senpou monk, and kept some of their customs and had probably been shaving his hair again- then made a strangled sound when he processed who she was carrying.

“Dogen’s drinking, but he’s really hurt-”

“I know how to treat this, put him down over here and be ready to help, nothing like the real thing to force you to learn how to do this,” he trailed off, mumbling to himself now, he tended to do that more and more recently, then he spoke clearly again. “Get the green salve, and bandages. And painkiller, for when he wakes up, mix it in sake rather than tea-”

“-So we can give him a stronger dose, got it.” Emma grabbed things and put down the premade salve next to him. “I’ll make more, it’s better when it’s fresh.” 

“Good, thank you Emma, you make a fine assistant.” That stung, he knew she was training to be a doctor, but Doujon was like that. 

It seemed like an eternity later when he finished treating the burns and sat back up. “We need to keep an eye on him for a few days. I won’t know how he is until he wakes up. What happened?”

“He was out practicing near the Serpent Shrine, I went to watch.” Lying now would do nothing productive; someone would figure out what had happened. “The storm rolled in really fast, and he got burned trying to deflect lightning that was going to hit both of us.”

“That explains why I had to practically yell when you got in here. Hold still, you’re bleeding too.” Emma flinched as he started cleaning around her ear with something cold. “Both of you are soaked, too. Go change, I’ll watch him for right now and we’ll see what happens when Dogen sobers up.”

Emma was just walking back to the operatory when she saw Tomoe approaching from a different direction. Xyr mask made it impossible to tell xyr facial expression, but xe was probably looking for something. 

“Emma, have you seen Genichiro? He’s late for training, it isn’t like him.” Emma just nodded and pointed inside. 

“What-” Tomoe hurried past and Emma heard an intake of breath; whatever Doujon had smeared around her ears was working quickly. Tomoe had practically collapsed next to Genichiro, still unconscious, but focused on Emma as she sat across from xem. It was only when you were close that you could see Tomoe’s eyes through the mask, and now Emma was fixed with the deep blue, inhuman stare. 

“He was practicing at the old graveyard under the Serpent Shrine. I went out to watch because he was telling me about the lightning. He wasn’t trying to do anything with it.” She added quickly; you didn’t need to see xyr face to feel the sudden anger. “He just wanted to go over his stances outside of the castle, but the storm came on really fast. We were leaving, and then there was a lightning bolt that would have hit us, and he tried to throw it-”

“But his timing was off, again. And he was practicing where I told him not too, because I told him this storm was coming in and it would be bad.” Tomoe’s hands were clenched, but then relaxed. “I had a feeling he would do this. I should have been more clear, should have set him to something in the castle. And now I’ll have to deal with Isshin. Where is he, do you know? I’m surprised he isn’t here yet.”

“He got some Dragonspring yesterday-”

“So everyone’s drinking or drunk or passed out. Is that why Dogen isn’t here either? Emma, did you take care of Genichiro by yourself?”

“No. Doujon was here, he did, he said he’d stay nearby.”

“Alright. I’m going to send someone to let Lord Takeru know I’ll be here for a few days and to expect Isshin’s response, so he doesn’t try and leave his room while he’s unwell. But I’ll be here until Genichiro wakes up.” Emma just nodded and went to grab a blanket as Tomoe left. She curled up under it, leaning on a wall next to Genichiro, thinking about what needed to be done now- bandages could be made, more of the salve, more painkiller- but she had no energy to do any of it. She could stay awake and keep an eye on Genichiro instead.

After a few minutes Tomoe returned and sat next to her in silence.

Dogen staggered in the next morning and paused, frowning, to see Tomoe in his operatory.

“Tomoe, why- is Lord Takeru-”

“He is the same as of yesterday.” Between the tone and Dogen finally noticing Emma next to xem he seemed to sober up suddenly as he walked over.

“Then- oh. What happened?” Emma looked up at Tomoe tiredly; she hadn’t slept at all, since Genichiro hadn’t woken up. Tomoe looked down then explained quietly to Dogen.

“Alright, if Doujon handled it he should be fine on that end. Did you give him painkiller while he was unconscious?”

“Doujon did.”

“Then it hasn’t worn off yet, Genichiro has a stronger reaction to it. Especially if it was full strength. Has anyone told Isshin?”

“No, I don’t think so, or he would be here. You know how he is when Genichiro is hurt.” Silence, only for a moment. “He is going to be upset when he finds out. I’m just hoping he doesn’t try to fight in here.” Dogen nodded rather than try to dissuade Tomoe’s certainty; they all knew how Isshin was.

“Emma, have you been here all night too?” Emma looked up tiredly, now that she was part of the conversation, but didn’t need to respond. “You can go back to your room to sleep or sleep here, but you need to sleep, Emma dear. I’ll make some sleeping tea if you need it.”

“Here. I don’t think I need the sleeping medicine, I’ll be okay.” Emma curled more under the blanket and let herself drift off, since Dogen was there to keep an eye on Genichiro now.

She might have been partly asleep when she heard Isshin’s loud voice and jolted awake.

“Dogen! I haven’t seen Genichiro or Emma anywhere, and their tutor is harassing me because they’re late. Have you-” And there he was, standing in the doorway, looking around with a slight smile right until he saw the three of them next to the wall.

“What happened.” He didn’t sound angry, just upset, but Tomoe obviously knew it was coming. “Why didn’t anyone tell me-”

“It happened yesterday while everyone was drinking. Burns, I don’t know the extent either and we won’t until he wakes up from the painkiller.”

“And how did my grandson get burned badly enough he needed enough painkiller he is still unconscious from it the next day.” There was the anger, starting to build up.

“We were out when the storm started and he threw a lighting bolt that would have hit both of us.” Emma had not been Isshin’s target; he switched his glare to her for a moment, but she was just a bystander.

“And where did he get the idea he could throw lightning like that.” 

“Lord Isshin-”

“Tomoe.”

“...He started asking me to train him to throw lightning a few months ago-”

“And you said no, like a responsible adult, knowing I already refused to let him learn. Right, Tomoe?”

“He wants to be able to-”

“ _ And you said no _ because he is thirteen and you are a responsible adult I entrusted my grandson to to train, and I told you I did not want him to learn your heretical techniques, I wanted him to master the Ashina style before he tries anything else. Right, Tomoe? You were not training him to be an Okami warrior behind my back, right, Tomoe?” 

“He insisted on waiting a few more months before we told you. He believes lighting could be useful but wanted to be able to prove it to you-”

“You have been training. My only grandson. My only heir. Ashina’s only heir. Your heretical Okami arts. And what has it gotten?” Silence for a moment as they looked at Genichiro, still unconscious on the floor.

“He asked-”

“And it was your responsibility to say no because he is a child! This was not his decision to make nor was it yours! And now look. What will happen when he wakes up. Will he wake up? Will he be able to hold a sword or a bow? Or even a brush? Will he be able to walk? But he  _ asked you _ to teach him, how could you refuse.” Tomoe had stopped responding, but was staring at Isshin rather than look away. “I will not evict you or Takeru from the castle. I know how Takeru’s health is, now, and that is all that is saving you. But once Genichiro wakes up I will lock you in the dojo and I will kill you until I am no longer angry or the castle burns down around me, whichever happens first.” Tomoe just nodded; Emma, forgotten next to xem, noticed how tense xe was, but speaking up was opening herself to Isshin’s anger. Dogen and Doujon both, at the far end of the room, were looking over a screen to see if Isshin was done rather than actually approach.

He was. He was still shaking with anger but sat down fully next to Genichiro, one hand on his shoulder, staring into space. Tomoe was staring at a different wall. Emma couldn’t fall back asleep now; she still felt like this was her fault. Dogen came over carefully after a few minutes, checking on Genichiro around Isshin. 

It was another tense hour before Genichiro started to stir and became the focus of everyone’s attention. 

“Genichiro? How do you feel?”

“Grandfather? I’m- where’s Emma, is she okay?”Despite Isshin restraining him, Genichiro had managed to sit up slightly and turn to make sure Emma was nearby. 

“I’m fine.” Genichiro breathed out and let Isshin force him back onto the pallet. 

“And you? What hurts, can you feel your hands?”

“I’m fine, Grandfather, I must have-” He paused for a moment, frowning, then raised one of his arms. “The bandages are new.”

“But nothing hurts?”

“No, Grandfather, I’m fine, did someone give me that pain medicine? It always tastes like dirt no matter what it’s in.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Now, Genichiro paused. Relief had eclipsed Isshin’s anger, but he could hear it edging its way back.

“I was out, practicing, and there was a storm that started suddenly,” He glanced at Emma who grimaced and nodded; no need to lie to save someone, they knew. “And there was a lightning bolt that was going to hit both of us, because Emma came to watch me practice, and I tried to throw it so we wouldn’t get hurt-”

“And Emma dragged you all the way up here when you did get hurt.” Yes, Isshin was still mad. “I did not want you learning lightning techniques. I explicitly told Tomoe not to teach them to you, and I know you were in the room when I said that. And today I learned that not only did you go behind my back to learn them anyway, you seriously injured yourself with them. Are you fine, or do you not feel any pain because of the painkiller?”

“...I can’t tell yet, it hasn’t worn off enough. Grandfather-”

“I did not want you learning a heretical Okami style, at least until after you mastered the Ashina style. And you went behind my back to learn it anyway.”

“We are going to need it!” Genichiro must have guessed he was going to be in trouble no matter what he said; better to stand up for himself than apologize. “The south is coming together under one banner. Even if they fall back apart, there will be more and they’ll come here again, Grandfather. They know what the Ashina style is, they won’t know Tomoe’s style.”

“So you intend to teach it to every general?”

“Well, no-”

“One person with one style cannot turn the tide of a battle!”

“You did!” Genichiro sat up, wincing, and Emma made the snap decision to get more painkiller rather than sit and watch the family feud. “Every story you’ve told me, every battle, Tamura! You with the Ashina style turned the tide by yourself! I’ve spent eight years here hearing you tell me that, again and again, and you’re surprised I want to do the same thing?” Silence; Emma didn’t want to turn and look, getting a teapot topped off with water. 

“I was never injured like this-”

“And you’re lying to me! You were stabbed when you were developing ichimonji!” Silence, again, but now both of them were angry and the audience of Emma and the silent Tomoe was not helping. 

Emma’s movement reminded them there was an audience; Isshin still looked mad. Genichiro did, as well, but the tea was made and there was more painkiller in it so Emma offered the cup carefully to Genichiro anyway, watching to make sure he could grab it and feeling relief when he did, though he was using both hands to hold the small cup. 

“You can still use your hands at least.” Isshin was still angry, but he let out a sigh that seemed to take a lot of the tension with it. “Yes, I was injured, but not-”

“You were on bed rest for over a month and fighting at a beginner level afterwards. You couldn’t even sit up for four weeks.” Genichiro was calming down too, though that may have just been the tea. 

“...And where are you getting this information from?”

“Shume. Who else do you think tells me the stories you don’t?” Isshin scowled, but he didn’t look surprised. 

“Tomoe, Emma, you two can leave. I will stay here. Emma, you look like you need to sleep. Tomoe I don’t want to see you unless I have a sword.” Both bowed and left; Emma had been fighting sleep for hours and all but collapsed onto her pallet. Tomoe left to give a better description of what had happened to Takeru.

Dogen and Doujon were somewhere on the other end of the operatory, but they didn’t count as an audience. Isshin sighed again before looking back down at his grandson.

“Genichiro-“

“If you’re going to tell me you were older than I was when you got injured I know you weren’t.”

“One day, I will push Shume off a bridge. And once you are healed, maybe I won’t want to kill Tomoe every time I see xem. That would make your training awkward. “

“...are you still going to have Tomoe train me? I thought-“

“You already started. Much earlier than I wanted you too. As much as I would like someone else to finish training you with the Ashina style I am pressed for masters with the time needed and I don’t want to change the course of your learning half way through.”

“...it’s still Ashina style im learning, just with the lightning-“ Isshin snorted.

“That’s almost as bad. Learn whatever heretical arts Tomoe can offer that us humans can do. Don’t just take a piece of it. I’ll make sure you still master the Ashina style too.”

A little over a week after, Emma was heading to the operatory when she saw Genichiro, still bandaged, surreptitiously leaving.

“And where are you going?” He startled to hear her, but didn’t pretend he wasn’t leaving. 

“Grandfather is going to fight Tomoe today, I’m sure of it with how he was this morning.”

“Do you have a point?”

“I wanted to be there. This is my fault-”   
“And you can’t do anything about it.”   
“No, but-”

“But you still want to be there.” Emma bit her lip, then nodded. “Okay. Both of us started this, I’ll help.” 

They had been fighting for some time when Emma and Genichiro crept down the stairs outside the smaller dojo; as angry as Isshin still was, he must have decided the larger one invited an unwelcome audience. As they found a spot half hidden by the staircase Tomoe fell to ichimonji, the red blood that added to the awful scene on the floor a human contrast to the elongated proportions of an okami warrior. Isshin only had a second to breathe, scowling, pacing around xyr corpse, before xe was on xyr feet again, immediately slashing at Isshin and spinning; he did not take the bait of the opening, parrying the sudden onslaught of attacks as xe jumped and slashed, then was thrown back by his final parry and killed again. 

And with that, Isshin sighed, and sheathed his sword. A moment later, when Tomoe jerkily rose to xyr feet, xe also sheathed xyr sword. 

“You are still going to be training Genichiro. You will not be exempt from that to laze about as Takeru gets sicker. And as upset as I am about it, you will be training him to use lighting, effectively, if only so this does not happen again, Tomoe. And while I would rather kill you a few more times, we have an audience, so you are dismissed.” Emma and Genichiro shared a glance, not realizing that despite the battle Isshin had seen them. 

“Both of you, out. Emma does not count as supervision for you to be walking around yet, Genichiro. I would have hoped both of you would have more sense than this, though reviewing the past events makes me wonder why.”

Emma tugged gently on Genichiro’s robe as she hurriedly helped him up the stairs after Tomoe, hoping they would be out before Isshin started towards them; but he was just standing in the middle of the bloody dojo when she checked, watching them.

* * *

Emma waited until their tutor had left the room to get the other books she wanted before leaning over to talk to Genichiro.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re holding your brush weird.”

“...Don’t tell Grandfather.”

“What’s wrong, is it-”

“I still don’t have all the feeling back in my hands.” He clenched his other hand for a moment; both were still blackened with burns. “I can still do things just fine, but holding little things or telling one texture from another is tricky.”

“If the feeling isn’t back yet… it might not be coming back.”

“I know, I remember you and Dogen telling me. And, well, I’ll just live with it. And not tell Grandfather.”

“How are you doing with Tomoe’s lessons then?”

“Fine. Xe thinks I’ll need a larger bow than normal already, xe’s been saying I’ll easily be grandfather’s height for years. I just need to be more careful grabbing arrows. And it’s easy enough to hold a sword, once I’m allowed to do more than beginner stances again.”

* * *

Isshin had never fully approved of the Way of Tomoe, even after Genichiro had shown he could master it and the Ashina style, so Genichiro rarely used it while leading the army. But this was not leading the army, and not a battle for Ashina, unless you were well versed in court politics.

Some upstart from the country- an heir of a country samurai who had waltzed into Ashina centuries ago and refused to understand why the Ashina disliked them despite fighting on their side in the rebellion. On the surface this was a friendly duel between two masters of the Ashina style; under the surface, this was a test from the most vocal of the old rulers of the country against Isshin’s chosen heir. 

The upstart, a Takamine, watched carefully; he kept his hair tied back, unlike his father, who had attempted something similar with Isshin decades ago. Genichiro’s hair had rarely stayed tied back since he had mastered Tomoe’s style and started requiring oil to keep it from standing on end, and he had left it loose.

Takamine was being careful; good, but surprising for his family. Isshin could tell from his stance he would try ichimonji as soon as he thought Genichiro had enough of an opening.

Could Genichiro tell? He slashed at Takamine, spinning around to do so-

Takamine saw the opening, prepared himself-

And was forced to defend against the unexpected onslaught, Genichiro chaining attacks together smoothly, jumping in the air just once to add his weight behind a stroke, ending with a slash that neatly sent Takamine’s sword flying before leveling his sword at the man’s throat.

Takamine raised his hands in defeat, staring at Genichiro in awe; most of the younger members of the court were no longer aware that Genichiro knew more than just the Ashina style. It had been the shortest duel against the man Isshin had seen. Master of the Ashina style or not, he had been unprepared for Genichiro fighting in the first style he had mastered.   
Isshin nodded as Genichiro sheathed his sword and prepared to leave, to attend to his other duties for the day.

“Well done.” And Genichiro smiled, and bowed, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Right up until someone started taking the rejuvenating water, I like to think Emma and Genichiro and Isshin generally had good family relationships with each other.
> 
> Since most of y'all probably don't have the manga and I love infodumping, Takamine is Kodou Takamine, the main antagonist from the Sekiro manga that's focused on Hanbei. The epilogue is part of my everyone lives!au, and the way I forced the manga into that starts with Takamine getting beat by Genichiro in a fight and going "Welp. Guess I'm not straight" because having him not leave the castle is how I decided to keep people alive in the manga and yes, I will ramble about the full manga plot/how I forced my au onto it if you message me on tumblr. If you didn't guess by this note that's longer than what I usually do.


End file.
